


Take a break with me

by Rynryn



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynryn/pseuds/Rynryn
Summary: "Maybe this is the answer to you finally taking a break”“Hyung, I've told you over and over how my brain…”“Yes I know. But it doesn't mean I don't want you to take care of yourself. You always spend so much of your time pleasing others. The fans. The company. The members. You always forget yourself. That's where I come in”





	Take a break with me

**Author's Note:**

> For B. Saw that you were over working yourself and wanted to gift a reminder to take some time for yourself, even if that time is just to read through this.

You'd think after days and days of dance practice after vocal practice after photoshoots after english lessons that the members of Monsta X would want to collapse at home and never open their eyes until their dreaded alarms forced them to start again in their chosen idol life. Yet here we are, at the dorms of said idols with only one resident presiding. 

Hyunwoo is in a practice room rehearsing the dance that they've been working on. Minhyuk and Hyungwon are both at fittings for a fashion show that the two were individually invited to participate in. Jooheon and Changkyun are both at their studios respectively working on future pieces for the band. Hoseok is spending his free time focusing on his body, making sure that he was still in tiptop shape for their fans to ogle. 

This leaves us our main vocal alone at the dorms. Laundry, dishes, vacuuming, dusting, mopping. Kihyun's list of chores never ends. Attached to his hip, his phone with earbuds connected trailing up to his ears playing the vocal lesson from earlier in the day as he sang along. Multi tasking what not his forte but it did help pass the time and made his chores less torturing. His members had come accustomed to his singing while cleaning so as they trickled back home to finally drop they were lulled to dreamland by their singing nightingale. 

As Hyunwoo finished his shower he came out and tapped Kihyun on the back, startling the younger who pulled the earphones out and looked up to the taller. Hyunwoo informed the younger that everyone was in their rooms so that Kihyun could finish the bathroom, knowing the younger would not rest until all was done. Kihyun thanked the older and moved to grab his bucket and rag. Hyunwoo placed his hand on Kihyun's shoulder and asked the younger to please rest as soon as he could to which Kihyun promised to do so. Hyunwoo finally left to crash in his room as the dorm fell into silence once more. 

With his earphones back in his ears, Kihyun headed off to the bathroom. Damp and foggy, the bathroom was his least favorite room to clean, especially after the six members had finished using it but Kihyun could not leave a job half done. His mind would never shut off and it would only cause more harm than good to attempt to force himself to fall asleep. So as exhausted as he was, he pushed on and cleaned the bathroom from top to bottom. He knew that by the next day, it would be a mess again due to their necessity of using the said room but in that one moment that it was clean, it would put him at ease allowing him the opportunity to rest and that's all he needed. 

Strengthening up the clean towels. Putting the dirty towels to wash. Organizing the hair products. Putting away the makeup. Aligning the tooth brushes and hair brushes. Wrapping up the hair dryers and straighteners. Fixing the medicine cabinet. Sweeping and mopping. All this left one last job, cleaning the shower. Running the hot water and filling his bucket, Kihyun started stripping placing his phone and earbuds on the counter and tossing his clothes into the hamper. Adding the cleaner into the hot water, he spun his rag around inside the bucket before moving to the shower and turning the water on. 

He found the most convenient method was to shower himself at the same time as cleaning the shower. Two birds with one stone had become a way of life for the main vocalist by now. Setting the bucket atop the toilet within reach from inside the shower, he stepped inside and quickly rinsed himself off while tidying the washes and the hair products after using them. 

Distracted by sudsing up his hair, Kihyun missed the door opening. The sound of clothes joining his own in the hamper. The rolling of the shower curtain on the rod. What did catch his attention was a pair of hands joining his own in his hair. Had his eyes not been squeezed shut due to the soap falling down his face he would have seen his visitor. It only took the moment of soft plush lips pressing against his forehead for the younger to figure out the identity of his late night visitor. The hands left his hair and gently pushed him back under the water to rinse.

“You know, I have every thought to drag you to bed and strap you down until I believe you've rested enough” 

Kihyun smirked under the water and stepped out from under the stream to slowly open his eyes and greet his visitor “And you know exactly what that would result in, hyung” 

Sighing Hoseok shook his head and reached for the soap handing it to the younger “Wouldn't keep me from trying. Besides I don't think you could throw me off if I was the one that held you down”

“Last I checked, when you're on top of me the last thing I would want to do is throw you off” the younger smirked as he sudsed up the soap. 

Placing his hands on the youngers hips he stepped closer and stole a kiss “Maybe this is the answer to you finally taking a break”

“Hyung, I've told you over and over how my brain…”

“Yes I know. But it doesn't mean I don't want you to take care of yourself. You always spend so much of your time pleasing others. The fans. The company. The members. You always forget yourself. That's where I come in” 

“And that's why you're prolonging me cleaning the shower so that I can finally go to bed?”

“I'm here to take care of you. So shut those pretty lips of yours and accept the help” Grabbing the bucket he brought it inside the shower and started cleaning the back wall.

Kihyun smiled and quickly cleaned himself off while the older cleaned off the walls and the railings of the tub. While the older was bending over to reach the corner of the tub and wall, Kihyun took a step forward and dragged his nails across the olders back and cupped the firm cheeks containing his favorite flower design. Hoseok smirked and looked over his shoulder.

“Is this how you thank me for doing your job?”

“You told me to relax, I am only following orders” the younger spoke softly as he leaned down and kissed the older’s shoulder and tightened his grip on his cheeks. 

Hoseok swallowed a groan as he arched his back slightly pushing in to the youngers hands “And since when do you listen to me so quickly?”

“I figured a change of pace wouldn't hurt either of us” 

Slowly turning back to face the younger he wrapped his arms around Kihyun's waist and pulled him in for another kiss “Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable where you can set the pace easier?” Hoseok raised his eyebrow and winked at the younger.

“I have to finish this first, hyung” reaching around the older he grabbed the rag from the bucket. Stealing one last kiss he turned and finished wiping down the front of the shower. Hoseok climbed out the shower and got their towels ready. Tying his around his waist he held the other one open for the younger. 

“Aren't you finished yet? I'm not liking this pace so far” the pout was audible in his tone as he heard the shower turn off and watched the shower curtain pull open. Swallowing down another groan he looked the younger up and down while smirking “Much better. Now come here.” 

Kihyun smiled and dumped the bucket water down the drain before placing it in the shower and stepping towards the older. Wrapping himself up he turned and was immediately picked up “Hoseok!! What are you doing?” 

“Speeding this up” tilting his head down he stole the youngers lips as he carefully carried the younger towards his room. Kihyun smiled and shook his head as he leaned in to the older and when they came to the door he reached out to help turn the doorknob. Trying their best to be quiet, Hoseok nudged the door closed behind them as he gently placed the younger on the floor, purposely pulling off both of their towels. “Now this, this is much more my speed”

“Oh would you stop with the pace nonsense and get back to helping me relax?” Kihyun reached out for Hoseok's hand and pulled the taller towards him and slipping his arms around the youngers neck.

“Now now, I was under the impression I was the one in charge here?” placing his hands on the youngers waist he took a few steps towards the bed until the back of Kihyun's knees hit the mattress. Kihyun bit his lips to muffle the squeal as he fell back towards the bed, Hoseok's arms quickly catching the younger and gently laying him down. They shifted until they were up against the pillows and Hoseok positioned himself kneeling above the younger “Now all you have to do is relax, Ki. Let me take care of you” 

Hoseok leaned down and captured the younger lips while his hands trailed down Kihyun's sides and massaged his hips. They both lost themselves in the kiss and soon were moaning into each other's mouths. Kihyun broke the kiss and shifted underneath the older. 

“Hyung, I know you mean well but you're causing another problem to arise…” Hoseok pulled back and took a moment to understand the problem. Smirking down at the younger he kissed him again and shrugged.

“I can take care of that too” they both smiled at each other and shifted about. Kihyun grabbed the lube and condom as Hoseok stuck two of his fingers in his mouth before entering himself and stretching himself out. Kihyun shifted to prop himself up and enjoy the view as he rolled the condom on and stroked himself.

“I already feel ten times more relaxed” Kihyun groaned softly as he reached his free hand towards the older and massaged his biceps. Hoseok leaned in to the youngers touch and pushed his fingers inside him some more, pulling more moans from his mouth. Kihyun stopped stroking himself and opened the lube, squeezing some out on himself “Come here, I am picking up this pace now.”

Hoseok laughed softly as he removed his fingers and moved back to position himself over the others hips. “Now we're talking pace again?” reaching his hand down he wrapped his fingers around Kihyun and stroked him gently. Kihyun pushed his head back into the propped up pillows and groaned, lifting his hips slightly.

“Shut up and get on, hyung” Kihyun put his hands on Hoseok's hips and guided the older up above him. Hoseok held the younger in place and gently lowered himself on to him, slowly pressing down as his body adjusted to the new intrusion. Once fully enveloped, Hoseok leaned down and captured Kihyun's lips resting his hands on either side of Kihyun's head. With Kihyun's hands on his hips, Hoseok gently pushed himself up as Kihyun helped guide him back down, working them into a consistent rhythm. Hoseok held the kiss to muffle both of their moans as to not wake the others in the rooms next door as it was late. 

Grinding down his hips on to the younger, Hoseok shifted and turned his head to kiss at the youngers neck and collarbone. Kihyun moved his arms up around the olders back and thrusted his hips up into the older, working themselves into a faster rhythm. Hoseok moaned against Kihyun's skin and bit down on his collarbone. It didn't take long to work them both up to their brinks as Kihyun gripped tighter on to Hoseok's back and slipped a hand in between them to stroke the older in time.

“Hyung…”

“Me too. Let go, Ki” Hoseok shifted and captured the youngers lips as they both worked themselves to their edges. Hoseok came over Kihyun's hand as he moaned into the kiss. Hoseok's clenching and moan pulled Kihyun over as well as he held onto Hoseok tighter. 

Collapsing next to the younger after they both came down he wrapped his arms around Kihyun and pulled him closer, kissing his temple. Kihyun snuggled closer and kissed Hoseok's jaw.

“Thank you, hyung” 

“Anything for you Ki. I just want you to remember that you have me to rely on. I know you feel like you have to take care of everything but everything includes you too. There's nothing wrong with setting time aside for yourself… or us” tightening his hold on the younger he kissed his temple again. 

Kihyun smiled and nodded against the older, pulling back slightly to look up at him in the dark “I know hyung. And I know you'll never let me forget it either. I feel so lucky to have you in my life. You know just the right ways to help”

“I'll always take care of you, Ki. Just like you always take care of us”

“Well maybe not exactly like how I take care of the others because I'm not sleeping with the rest of them” he laughed softly as he snuggled back into Hoseok. 

“I won't let them anywhere near you if they tried” Hoseok smiled and kissed the top of Kihyun's head. “Do you feel better now? Think we can sleep now?”

“Yeah, let's sleep now” Kihyun stretched a bit before getting comfortable and allowing his body to shut down and finally drift into dreamland. Hoseok wasn't far behind Kihyun but made sure to tuck the younger in and kissed his forehead.

“Sleep well Ki”


End file.
